Truth or Dare
by Sayakagome929
Summary: when the gang get stuck in a rainstorm the only way to kill sometime is to play a little game InuxKag SanxMir SessxRin


_When Inuyasha and the gang get stuck in a rain storm everyone decides to stay the night over Inuyasha and Sessshomaru's , then they start playing truth or dare._

As miroku tried to start the car so that he could bring the girls home, Inuyasha sat in the living room waiting for Sesshomaru to get out some extra blankets in case Miroku had no luck with the car.

Hey Sesshomaru whats taking you so long, said Inuyasha. Just then Miroku appeared soaked from head to toe. Sorry Inuyasha but it looks like were stuck here for the weekend. By the way can i borrowsome clothes from you, said Miroku.Yeah go ahead, but you can't touch my underwear,said Inuyasha. Miroku quickly changed and came back.

Then Sango came from out of the kitchen with Kagome and Rin fallowing close behind. So any luck with the car,said Sango. No luck ladies, sorry but it looks like were here for the night, said Miroku. (N/A: just so you know they live far from the city). So what do we do to kill some time, said Rin. I know, we canplay a game, said Kagome. Everyone looked at each other puzzled then they looked back at Kagome. She then continued, how about Truth or Dare.

Sango emedently sat down next to Kagome. I'm in to says Rin. Kagome looked at the boys to see if they would play. Miroku got a perverted lookyhen he agreed and sat next to Sango and beggan to groupe Sango's ass. Kagome and Rin looked at Miroku knowing his punishment. Sango slaps Miroku across the face. Miroku, Sango screams giving him a deathly glare. I can't beleave you, Inuyasha looks from Sango to Miroku. Sango when are you going to realize he is always going to be a pervert, said Inuyasha. Kagome and Rin began to laugh, soon Inuyasha and Sango joined in.

Sesshy p.o.v.

I don't know why but that Rin girl has a strange effect on me, she has such a beautiful warming smile. There is a strange felling I get when ever I'm around her. What is this felling, why do I desiere her so much.

Rin stop laughing to look at Sesshomaru looking right at her. Rin begins to blush. Sesshomaru noticing her blushing smirks at her reaction. Everyone sits in a circle, Kagome sits next to Inuyasha, Sango sits next to Miroku and Rin sits next to Sesshomaru. Kagome starts off.

Alright Sango, Truth or Dare, says Kagome. Sango takes a second to think and then says truth. Kagome bites her lip with a smirk on her face and says okay then tell us do you like Miroku. Sango blushes and says what do you mean , Kagome smiles and says like a boyfriend you know hugs and kisses, do you have a crush on him. Sango's blush depends and nods her head and says yes. Miroku ( as the pervert he is ) start to stroke sango's butt. Sango then slaps him again and yells pervert. Sango then regains control, So Inuyasha Truth or Dare, said Sango.

Inuyasha just said feh, I'm not about not a scaredy cat I choose dare. Alright I dare you to make out with Kagome, said Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome start to blushat the thought.

Inu p.o.v.

This is the moment I've been waiting for. I'll finally get to kiss Kagome.

Kags p.o.v.

wow thank you Sango. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Well you guys hop to it. Inuyasha and Kagome looked into each others eyes,Inuyasha closed the space between them.

Inu p.o.v.

Kagome has really soft lips, and she is a even better kisser than I imagined.

Kags p.o.v.

He is so good at this. O.M.G. I can't beleave I'm kissing Inuyasha, his lips are so soft.

Then Inuyasha wanted to see how far he could take this and began to lick Kagomes lips for enterance. Kagome gladly allowed him in. Inuyasha was amazed, she tasted so good, and she was doing wonderful thingswith her tougue.Kagome thought the same. After a minute they broke the kiss for air and smiled lightly so only they noticed. That took long, said Rin. Inuyasha and Kagome just blushed, as they both replayed what just happend in their head.

**Well i hope you enjoyed the first story, this is my very first fic. so please try not to be to harsh. :)**


End file.
